metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GF Remnant
Ha ha! You're welcome! The Great Tyrant of this Existence, Joshadow What do you think? So, Nolan, what do you think of my Metroid artwork on my page? Also, you can post that really cool Samus picture (you know, the funny one). All you need is: 1. SD card 2. Camera 3. Plug so camera can communicate with computer 4. Computer (no s&*t) 5. flash drive So, load that pic. to SD card, or take a picture by camera. Put SD in camera, plug camera to computer. Plug flash drive into computer. Load pic. from camera onto computer and transfer pic. to flash drive and load up pic. from flash drive onto your page! Tedious process, I know, but it just might work! O.o I guess that idea's out of the window. I guess I'll try to find some way to put it up on my site without having to manually take the picture off of the T.V. because it'll look terrible. Rundas I added a picture of Rundas for you. Unfortunately, a line goes through the pic. One way to get rid of it is to put your history like this: add three of ='s one either side of your title. I did this too and got rid of those nasty lines although it doesn't look too official but I don't care for those lines at all. Just as long as my artwork is not obstructed. If you don't want the pic. at all go to edit and erase the image part of the coding on your page. Ccome Dude, come and check out my page! You should add an anti-Imp. icon as well! No! I like my page! :) My god... You know, some people have already complained about my page. Why do they care? I know the admin is the runner of this site and I respect him for taking such a stressful position. It's just that other people are acting like they own the place. Maybe it was a mistake being here... I dunno, but one more crack from another person and I'm going to seriously think about leaving. They say that this isn't MySpace, I know that!!! I just like to overpersonalize everything I do, that's all. It's not my fault that they don't like to give a good presentation on their page. (sigh) I should have just stuck to playing my Wii... They don't understand, I'm new to this place, this is my first actual page that I can personalize and I'm excited! I overdid it, I know that. Also, this person says to keep in mind that this place is for editing. What's that supposed to mean?! I'll contribute once I've put what I wanted on my page and I'm basically done either way! God... The Tyrant of... aw to hell with it, Josh... Oops! Sorry... I don't understand how I insulted Joshadow, and further, I don't know how I made it look like you did it! All I said was "Long Live the Squees!" I shall apologize to Joshadow too. Sorry for the mix-up. Squeemaster 01:36, 23 July 2008 (UTC) New Ideas Hey, I never thought of putting my ideas on my user page, seriously. I think i am going to do it. Thanks. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 03:01, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Just curious, what do you think of my beam weapons? I could really use some comments on them. My favorite is of course the Gamma Beam. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] 18:33, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Link please! Nolan, put the link for the Rundas you want on a message to me (not the Wii, Wii can't upload things) on my page. The Squeemaster dude sounds like fun, he may be my new friend for all I know! O.o Also, I'm getting rid of Rundas and for the new Rundas you want him to say, "These Pirates are more fragile than they appear." correct? Joshadow 22:30, 23 July 2008 (UTC) From Wii to User Page Since you have sent me the pic. on my Wii I just might be able to transfer the pic. to my SD card, put the card into the computer and upload it onto the site and post it on your page. Maybe... Listen, my apologies for taking so long. I have been at the L.A. Food Bank donating my time for the underserved and been working on some of my A.P. work. Plus, tomorrow I'm going with my mom to the office and won't be back for a while but nevertheless, I might be able to put the image up tomorrow. Also, Saturday I will be at the Food Bank from, oh, say 8 or 9 A.M. to about noon. The Tyrant of this Existence, Joshadow Joshadow 04:48, 24 July 2008 (UTC) uh-oh Dude, I think that I might be the only one with a user page like mine... Damn, I'm gonna stick out like a zit on picture day. "Oh, yeah the gut with the pimped out page. He thinks he's in MySpace, the asshole" Ah, damn... (ponders) I might survive! Joshadow 04:56, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I think we're screwed... Fast Lizard, the admin, gave me some links for the guidelines for Wikipedia, damn near EVERYTHING on my user page is in conflict with the rules, and it said that original ideas are not allowed and all that crap, I only looked at it for a second. The link is in my talk history page. Check it out, I think it concerns you as well... Joshadow 03:29, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Chewed apart The admin sent a message chewing me apart... I had to make so many changes on my page... I like editing things, but I don't like the restrictions on the user page... Is there any site Metroid related that I could put up a user page like mine? Wikipedia is so restrictive... Joshadow 04:21, 25 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Is it me too? It isn't so much directed at you as it is directed at Joshadow, for the simple reason that you haven't done anything to really catch my attention. Although, do read them so you get a feel of what we expect. Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:43, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Check out mine type in "Sic Transit multiplayer map". It's a good guideline for your Harvester. New Arena Check out Data Shrine article. See if I missed anything! Joshadow 00:56, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Halo for Wii! Dude, there is a new game called the Conduit that is for the Wii only. Go to IGN.com and type in the Conduit in the Wii section. I saw the demo and vids for it, it looks f---ing awesome and looks as damn good as Corruption. There is a futuristic gun with which you reload by peeling back the top of the gun, pull out the orb that holds the ammo, slap in a new orb and close the gun! I love that gun, it's so original! Look at it. ((sings)Might be better than Halo!) Joshadow 03:56, 1 August 2008 (UTC) hey, Nolan Will you help me out a bit? I have a new article called "Metroid Codes" and I need a little help with it. Will you look for some codes to add to the list (but be sure to test the code out so that we might not misinform any readers, otherwise... you know Joshadow Luminoth Hunter Wow, I am also preparing to add my Luminoth hunter to my fanon list. What are the odds that you would have one as well. His name is going to be K-Xur and he will also be wearing a suit like the light suit. So by the way, What do you think of all my fanon so far? I have literally tons of it, and I am constantly thinking up more! So yeah what do you think about mine? I think yours are really neat! [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 07:38, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Too bad Aw, that's okay. It's easy to find codes online but testing them to verify their effects is a real drag, but hey. I made the article, I am commmited to it. Joshadow 23:08, 6 August 2008 (UTC) RE: "I went a bit overboard" Don't feel bad about it. I hadn't read the harsh words until after the apology! Just try to not let things get that out of hand again. [[User:Armantula513|Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 07:49, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Your doom I know that the battle to kill you was supposed to end but I can't resist. I send corrupt devil doom to swallow the Delano nine and your indestructible bomb shelter. You are then trapped in his indestructible gut and I use chaos control to send him to the far reaches of the universe so you can not say anything to defend yourself. Metroidhunter32 19:35, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Unless he uses telepathy. Which I gave him right before we were supposed to stop the fight *winks*. And yes I am now on his side, because we both want to defend Halo's greatness. Oh and by the way "Anything is possible with the force.", so I use my awsome force powers to rip open Corrupt Devil's gut and set Remnant free... I then construct a ship and an army for GF Remnant, that means tell me on your next post what to make. Remember it can be anything! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 10:13, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey, Nolan, if I were to run for Adminship, how many oppositions do you think I might get? Personally, I say about at least 20 oppositions!!! Ha ha!!! I love thinking about what might happen! To anyone whom this might offend, it's just a joke, okay? I would't go for Adminship, so don't worry. Ding ding ding! Yup, it was a pirate log, muh boy! Joshadow 17:53, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Quizilla Come take some polls by me. I have "what is your most favorite Nintendo series?" and Metroid polls such as "who is the leader of the space pirates?". Take the polls. (For Metroid I think you just need to type in Metroid and mine should be in that area somewhere. Joshadow 02:04, 21 August 2008 (UTC) go to... Go to the talk page on the article Mother Brain, leave your ideas I might have missed something or gotten something wrong (I'm open to anything on this issue)! Joshadow 03:35, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Tyrus?! Wait a cotton pickin' minute!!! Tyrus? That sounds like... Tyrant in a way. And also, I had that name because I thought about naming some tyrant (part of my own series, but I ain't telling anyone because there are thieves around so I'll keep quiet) Tyrus... Tyrus Despot... Man... Joshadow 02:15, 29 August 2008 (UTC) O.o Oh, okay! Joshadow 02:21, 29 August 2008 (UTC) If you have time... Go to Fyrebug.com and type in "Metroid". My game (this one is my fave, I have more than this one) is called "Metroid: A Metroid's Journey Home". I think you'll like it! (I just made the sprites, etc. the gameplay I picked from a selection so I picked to make a platform so it plays like Mario O.o) Joshadow 04:47, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Friend code for hunters I've entered your metroid prime hunters friend code. Mine is 1848 3951 0863. Please enter mine! Samuslovr1 20:39, 10 September 2008 (UTC) My MPH Friend Code I entered your MPH Friend Code. Can you please enter mine? Please tell me when you do. Wookiee123 5:28, 28 November 2008